


No Man Left Behind

by Sirius4Life



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: AR Febuwhump (Alex Rider), Protective Yassen, Whump, hint; its used with the letters of the name from an Alex Rider actor, hopefully there is enough whump in here, thanks again Lupin for putting this event together, the name of the villain is an anagram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.Thank You Lupin for organizing this event!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	No Man Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.
> 
> Thank You Lupin for organizing this event!

Alex sprinted down the hallways of the compound alongside Wolf, quickly overtaking any guard that tried to stop them. Alex didn’t remember it taking this long to get into the building and wondered if they were almost out, though he didn’t ask. There wasn’t time to ask questions, they had to get the flashdrive to Ben and Yassen. 

Alex, Ben, and Wolf had been tasked with retrieving a flash drive encrypted with the launch codes for a set of highly dangerous missiles from a crime syndicate. MI6, however, had provided very little information on the syndicate, causing them to call in Yassen. Yassen had completed jobs for the syndicate before and could give them a detailed layout of their headquarters as well as where they were likely to keep the flash drive. From there the plan was simple, Alex and Wolf would sneak in and take the flash drive and get it to Yassen and Ben, who were set up in an abandoned building nearby, who would download the codes to MI6’s server and destroy the flashdrive. 

But of course, something had gone wrong, because something always went wrong. The alarm had been raised and now, he and Wolf were having to fight their way out of the building. 

They rounded a corner and suddenly the exit was in front of them. Despite the fact that they still had to get to Yassen and Ben, Alex still felt some relief wash over them. Wolf had just started to open the door when Alex felt himself being pulled back. He didn’t have a chance to pull away before an arm snaked around his throat and a hand was placed at the back of his head. 

Wolf stopped and looked at Alex. There was no way he would be able to get Alex away from the man without the man snapping Alex’s neck. Wolf knew what he had to do, but he still couldn’t bring himself to move. 

“Run. Don’t look back!”, Alex gasped. 

Wolf gave Alex a look of regret before continuing to run out the door.


End file.
